


Southern Charm

by the_panda_writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, ptsd warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: You are a person not many would see in the big city like New York; yet here you are. From a small town down the southern East Coast, you become an assistant to Tony Stark. You are just hoping you aren’t in over your head when you meet a certain super soldier.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a million other stories to write, but this idea just suckerpunched my brain last night on my way to work. I see a lot of Canon x POC!Reader, x Enhanced!Reader, x Mutant!Reader, etc., but never x Sourthern!Reader. So this was born and I hope you enjoy!! P.S. This may be a bit self indulgent/ooc, but isn’t all fanfiction??

You stand outside Avengers Tower, nervous about your second interview. Your first interview was with Pepper Potts through Skype, trying to get a rundown of you: background check, college GPA, the works. After that, waiting like two weeks, you get an email from THE Tony Stark, saying he wants to interview you in New York.

You had no way in paying for a plane ticket, round trip, from your hometown to New York; that’s when he offered to pay for the ticket himself.

So, that’s how you ended up standing in front of Avengers Tower.

After looking at your wrist-watch for the dozenth time, you muster up you courage and head into the building.

~~

It was huge on the inside of the tower as well as the outside! How the hell were you suppose to find your way to Human Services?? You are standing out like a catfish on a hot day, wearing your lucky read boots, almost regretting your style choices for the day.

You walk up to a map of the building, finding “Human Services” and you head in that general direction. Once, there, you see a woman with dark hair, tied up, sitting at the desk.

“Um, excuse me?” You say nervously. She looks up to you with a cold stare that could kill 100 men.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m supposed ta meet Tony Stark for an interview today?” you tell the woman nervously.

“Oh, you must be Y/N Y/L/N. I’ll go tell him you’re here. Please sit down.” The woman says as she get up and leaves to tell her boss.

After a couple of minutes, she returns with a small smile, saying that you can go in to see him now. You nervous as a bag of kittens, trying to fix anything to make yourself look presentable.

You walk into Tony Stark’s office and he greets you with a half-smile and a handshake, which you quickly return.

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you and thank you for coming such a long way.” He states as he shakes your hand. “Nice, firm grip you have there.”

“Oh, I’m sorry sir! I’m just a bit nervous and excited! It’s a pleasure to meet you too! I don’t know how to thank you for the plane ticket and this interview!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony said as he goes to sit at his desk. “Please sit so we can get this show on the road.”

You go to sit down, making sure that your skirt is neat before sitting down.

“Now tell me, Ms. Y/L/N. Why would you want to work at the most dangerous spot in New York? Why work with the Avengers?” Tony asks with in a serious tone.

“Straight and to the point, huh?” You laugh a little at that. “Do you want the truth or what you wanna hear, Mr. Stark?”

Tony was a bit surprised about that; most women he interviewed just gave a straight answer. “You pick.” He answers, leaning back in his chair a bit.

“Pretty sure what you wanna hear is that, putting ‘assistant to Tony Stark’ would look _pretty good_ on my resume, and it would if I’m being honest. The truth, however, is that your life is a bit messed up. I know it’s dangerous to be sitting here, let alone working here; but I think that you just need a bit of order in the dangerous world you live in. That’s why I wanna work here.” You say to him with a serious face, never faltering.

Tony Stark thinks about what you’ve said and he’s quite impressed. After a few minutes, he gets up and walks over to her.

You get up as well and stand face-to-face. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Y/L/N.” he says, extending his hand for a shake. You take it with courage, hoping you have the job. “When can you start?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the team and later make them a traditional Southern breakfast, just like at your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try and post at least 2 chapters a day before classes resume on the 13th.

After your successful interview, you started the next week. You wanted to tell your family that you were moving to New York and be able to pack all your things. You had decided to drive back to New York in your pickup cause you wanted a means of transportation once there. It was a 3-day drive, but so worth it in the end.

Once you arrived back at Avengers Tower, Tony made sure that you were to have a room in the tower, so you wouldn’t have to travel very far, and to introduce you to the team.

“Here is you room key, so don’t lose it. It will give you access to the living quarters, entrance and other certain places of the tower. We’ll get to that once you’ve settled; now it’s time to meet the team.”

He led you to the living quarters with your luggage in tow; once you arrived, you were greeted by a man with dark hair sporting glasses.

“Bruce! I’d like you to meet my new assistant, Y/N Y/L/N.” Tony said as the man came up.

“It’s nice to meet you Y/N. I’m Bruce Banner.” You’ve heard of him. You’ve read all the newspapers and reports of what happened to him. “I have to say, your last name sounds familiar. Isn’t your father’s name Y/F/N?”

“Yes, he is actually. He’s told me about you Dr. Banner.” You told him with a sympathetic smile

“He is a good man. How is he doing?”

“He’s doing perty good. He works at the recruitment office down where I live after he retired from the military.” You tell him after giving him a handshake.

“That’s good. We should catch up sometime and we can discuss more. It’s very nice to finally meet you Y/N.” Bruce said as he goes to leave to do something.

After that, Tony escorted you to meet the rest of the team.

“Guys! I’d like you to meet my new assistant, Y/N Y/L/N.” Tony announces to the rest of the team as they get up to meet you.

“It’s such an honor to meet all of you!”

Whom you meet was the original members of the Avengers plus a few others as well. The first person you met after Bruce was Clint Barton. He was a bit laid back, but you could tell that he had a bit of a fatherly vibe coming off of him; After that, you met Natasha Romanov, the famous Black Widow. She looked like she came out of a bombshell magazine! She had a strong demeanor, yet her eyes were soft and kind.

You went down the row, meeting Sam Wilson and Thor (built like a brick house my God). The next to last person you met was **_the_** Captain America, Captain Steve Rogers. When you met him, you felt like you were going to swoon.

“Captain Rogers, it is such an honor to meet you! My great-great grandfather was a Sergeant that served in the 69th regiment before joining the 107th during World War Two.” You say with the biggest smile on your face.

“It’s nice to meet you and please, call me Steve. My friend here also served in the 107th as well.” Steve said, gesturing to his friend.

“My name is James, but my friends call me ‘Bucky.’” The man, now you know as James, said as he shook your hand.

“My grandfather told me about you too Sergeant Barnes. It’s an honor to meet you as well!” she told him with the kind smile. “Where’s the rest of the team? I heard there were more of ya’ll living here.”

“They’re away on a mission right now, but they should be back by tonight.” Steve said as you went to your luggage.

“Perfect! Give me enough time to get some grocery shopping done!” You say excitedly. “Which way is my room again Mr. Stark?”

“This way, you are next door to Steve and Bucky.” Tony says, escorting you to your room. Once there, you don’t mind the size of the room, but the view is spectacular.

Once you have your luggage in, you grab your phone and your keys, and you run out to go grocery shopping.

~~

Once the team was alone, they decided to speak their mind about you.

“She’s a sprightful one, isn’t she?” Steve points out with a smile.

“Is she from down South, Tony?” Natasha asks, going to grab a bottle of water.

“Did her accent give it away?” Tony joked as he went to sit down.

“She does have a sort of charm about her. Hopefully she can keep up with all of us.” Thor said leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I think it’s what they call ‘Southern Charm’ or something down where she lives.” Sam said, chuckling a bit. “I can’t wait for her to meet the twins.”

Bucky is silent during their conversation until he pulls Steve to the side. “Do you think she knows about me?”

“I don’t think so Buck. Even if she did, I don’t think she’d be the type of person to judge.” Steve states to his best friend. “Ask her when you feel ready to, ok bud?”

“Okay.”

~~

The next morning was when you met the rest of the team, so you decided to make them breakfast. That was why you went grocery shopping, so you could cook them a traditional Southern breakfast.

You woke up early to prepare breakfast; you made: biscuits n’ gravy, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes (you made sure to get plenty of syrup), grits with butter, whole and wheat toast, eggs and bacon, French toast with powdered sugar, fresh squeezed orange juice, coffee, and you made a bowl of assorted fruits as well.

You were finishing up the biscuits n’ gravy when you heard, “What’s all this?” from behind you. You turn around to see the team standing on the opposite side of the table.

“Mornin’ everyone!” You say with a smile on your face. They notice that you are wearing pajamas with an apron over them, wearing glasses over your eyes and your face having splotches of flour on it. “Please, take a seat, breakfast is almost served!”

“Did you make breakfast for an army, kid?” Tony asked, astonished on how much stuff you made.

“Well, when you grow up with four older brothers, it kinda feels like that sometimes.” You laugh when you heard a timer go off. “Biscuits are ready!” you say as you rush to the oven, sliding on the tile floor.

Everyone goes to sit around the table as you prepare the last of the meal to be served. “Oh! Mr. Stark. I have all the interviews that you need to do scheduled up to the next week and I need you sign some papers as well. Ms. Romanov, your new weapons you ordered have arrived. I took the liberty to set them out for you in the shooting range; they are ready for you when after you eat. Captain Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D. has some new recruits for you to train. Director Fury wants you to go by there tomorrow if it’s possible. Mr. Barton, someone left a message for you. I didn’t ask who it is because they told me it was a secret, so it sounds important.”

She said all of that whilst pulling out the orange and grape juice, and the milk, putting the biscuits on a plate and stirring the gravy pot, placing everything on the table. While she did that, the last of the team came in, introducing themselves as Pietro and Wanda Maximoff and James Rhodes.

The rest of team is in shock of how much she did her job and how she got all of the things done in a short amount of time.

They all go to sit around the table when they hear her say “Oh! I almost forgot!” She goes to grab a box from the cabinets and tosses them to Thor. “Got Pop tarts for the big guy.”

Even Thor is impressed by this woman.

“Don’t just sit there lollygaggin’, dig in! If ya’ll get any biscuits and gravy, I’ll show you how to prep it.” You said with a smile as you took off your apron and sat with the rest of the team.

As the team got all of their plates ready, they all took one bite at the same time.

“Oh my GOD!” Tony exclaimed after taking his first bite. “This is so good! Where in the world did you learn to cook like this??”

“Like ah said, when you grow up with four brothers and in a military family, it feels like I’m cooking for an army.” You laughed as you ate your breakfast.

“You said your great-great grandfather served during World War Two. What was his name, if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Ah, the stories that he told me and mah family. He was a real hoot, lemme tell you. I think he told me he used to serve in the ‘Howling Commandos’ or somethin’. His name was Timothy Dugan.”

When Steve and Bucky heard that name, they both choked on their drinks.

“Your great-great grandfather was Dum Dum Dugan!?” Bucky said out of shock, trying to breathe while the others laughed.

“Well, don’t act so surprised! Where do’ya think ah got my charm from?” You said with a cock of your eyebrow.

“Why isn’t your last name ‘Dugan?’” Sam asks out of curiosity.

“Grandpa Dum Dum was my great-great grandfather from mah mother’s side.” She told him as she took another bite out of her breakfast.

“Small world, isn’t it Rogers?” Tony teases as he finishes up his plate to make another.

“I actually own the pickup he had. It was passed down to me by my mother.”

“What year is it?” Steve asks, going to make another plate.

“Mid-forties ah think? I’m still tryna fix the ol’ girl up.”

The conversation goes on until most of the team leaves. All the food ends up getting eaten, so you start to do the dishes. Steve insists that he, Bucky and Tony do it because you spent so much time on breakfast.

“That’s mighty generous of you, thank you! I’ll go hit tha showers. Thanks again!” You say as you place a hand on Bucky’s left shoulder. He stiffened at the contact, but you didn’t seem to mind that he had a prosthetic on.

After you left to take a shower, they all watch you leave.

“She’s something, isn’t she?” Steve says as he begins to wash the dishes. “You better keep her around for a while Tony, she could be a good asset to the team.”

“Yea, I think so too.” Tony agrees as he dries them and hands them to Bucky. Bucky is just thinking about you in general, your smiling face being framed by your glasses, your dimples showing when you do so. He smiles a bit in the thought of getting to know you a bit too.

It must be your Southern charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow this series on my Tumblr as well!  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have have a moment with Bucky, reliving memories of your great-great grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO FLUFFY!!!

After you served that huge breakfast for the team, everyone started to warm up to you. Even though you’ve only been there a couple of days (you were settling in and unpacking), everyone seemed to always have a smile on their face. Hell, even Bucky smiled when you were around.

You and Wanda started to become fast friends soon after you met; the others thought it would be good for her to have someone close to her age and can sympathize with her on some things.

Pietro on the other hand would not stop flirting with you; but you were completely oblivious to what he was doing, just trying to focus on other things as well.

Such as the fact that you were starting to grow a crush on Bucky.

This crush started when you were finishing up unpacking; Wanda was helping by unpacking some of your family photos, asking you questions about them.

“Yea, it was tough growing up in a house full o’ boys.” You tell her as you unpacked some of your stuffed plushies of (your favorite animal) and placed them on your bed.

“Which iz which in your family?” Wanda asks, holding up the photo. You grab the photo and begin to point out your family members.

“The tallest one is Bubba (he’s the eldest), the one on his right is Andrew, on his right is Harley and on Bubba’s left is Jack. That’s me right there.” You say pointing to you. “Beside me is my Pa and on the other side of the picture is mah Mom.” You say pointing them out as well.

“Why iz your eldest brother called ‘Bubba?’” Wanda asks, chuckling a little.

“His real name is Robert. The second eldest, Harley, when he was a baby and starting to talk, he couldn’t say his full name. From what I’ve heard, he tried, but he could only say ‘Bubba’ and it kinda stuck.” You tell her, giggling. You go sit the picture frame on your dresser, beside the mirror, putting (your favorite animal) mini-statue beside it.

You continue to unpack when you come across a striped sweater. It belonged to your great-great grandfather. You smiled at the memory because he gave it to you when you were little. You couldn’t stop stealing it from his dresser to put it on and he ended up giving it to you. He told you “it would always warm you up on the coldest of winters.”

“Hey Wanda. you can go now, this is tha last box and I’d rather unpack it mahself.” You say to her through a sad smile.

“Okay. Just call for me if you need anything else.” Wanda says, understanding why you wanted to unpack the last box.

After slipping on the striped sweater, you look over to the small vanity your mother gave you; you decided to make a small shrine for your great-great grandfather. You pull out everything he once had, little mementos from the war: beer and shot glass from when he was in London, shotgun casing, lighter for his cigars, etc. You pull out the photograph of him when he was younger and place it against the mirror, putting small candles on each side of it and lighting it with the lighter.

The last thing you pulled out was a hat box; when you opened it, a bolero hat was inside. You smile again at the memory of your Grandpa Dum Dum placing it on your head as a child, having it cover your eyes so you couldn’t see.  

You go to stand in front of your dresser/mirror and place the bolero hat on your head.

“Jesus, you do look like Dum Dum.” A voice said from behind you, screaming a bit and scaring the living daylights outta you.

You turn around, seeing Bucky; you calm down a bit, placing your hand over your heart, trying to catch your breath.

“Jeezus, Bucky! Don’t sneak up on a girl like that! You made me more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs!” You yell, putting your hands on your hips.

“A what? What did you just say?” Bucky asks, laughing a bit.

Realizing what you just said, you laugh a bit too. “What I mean is that you made me jumpy.” You say after you little laughing fit.

After you both calmed down, you take off the hat and place it on your vanity, making sure it didn’t catch fire.

“I remember that hat.” Bucky says, coming up to see the small shrine you made. “Is that a replica of the one from the Smithsonian?”

“You’ve been to the Smithsonian?” You ask, a bit surprised.

“Yea, there’s a Captain America exhibit and it features the Commandos. The hat was on one of the display mannequins.” Bucky says with a small smile.

“Well, if you were able to take a closer look, you could tell that the hat there was actually the replica.” You say to him. “We let the Smithsonian borrow this hat to make a replica of this for the display. It’s been in our family after Grandpa Dum Dum passed away.”

“And the sweater?”

“He had half a dozen of the same sweater, so we donated one to the exhibit.” You tell him smiling.

“He was a good man.” Bucky says, smiling at the memories. “Did he ever talk about me? About the rest of the commandos?”

“Oh yeah!” You say to him, going to sit on the small stool that came with the vanity. “He told us a lot of stories about you guys! Mah brothers and I used to dress up as the Commandos for Halloween errry year.”

“Really? Who did you dress up as?”

You cocked an eyebrow teasingly; you gestured your arms over your sweater. “Pretty obvious, amiright?”

“Of course.” Bucky said, laughing at his own question.

After a small moment of silence, there was a bit of tension in the air. You decided to speak up. “Ya’know, Grandpa Dum Dum actually found out what happened to you.” You say to him as you scratch your forehead with your fingers.

That made Bucky tense up. He was trying to figure out how to ask you, but you just told him you already knew.

You get up and go over to him, gesturing him to sit on the bed. “Just so you know, he always knew that you were good. He knew that you were being forced to do all those horrible things.” You say to him, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Thank you, that really means a lot.” Bucky said, rubbing his hands together nervously.

You catch that and smile sympathetically. “Lemme see yer hands.”

“What?” Bucky asks, shocked.

“Lemme see yer hands. I won’t do anything, I promise.”

Bucky is confused at first, but he shows you his hands, palms up. You place your hands in his, making him stiffen. Your hands were so soft.

“Aha! Ah knew it!” You exclaim as you rubbed your thumbs in his palms, making him even more confused.

“Know what?”

“Rough hands.” You say to him kindly. He just stares at you confused. “My Mama always told me that ‘anyone with the roughest of hands are always carried by the kindest of people.’ It shows that you’ve worked hard to where you are now.”

“Your mother is a wise woman.” Bucky says, smiling.

You look at him as he smiles; his smile can bring light on the darkest day and he knew it too. “You should smile more, you have a nice smile.”

Bucky blushes at the compliment, turning away to hide it. You just giggle at his coyness; standing up, you exit your bedroom, calling him to follow because it was almost dinner and she needed help cooking.

He just smiles and follows you to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon! Follow my writing blog to see more!  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are doing your job at Avengers Tower, doing your best to keep up with these superheroes. On one of you days off, you get asked a surprising question >w>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD warning, but ends in fluff :D!!

During the next couple of weeks, you began to get this assistant job wired down to a science. You made sure that Tony’s interviews were ahead of schedule, made sure Pepper’s meetings were on schedule as well, get everything organized, the works.

You often attended the meeting and debriefing of missions, making sure to type down the mission reports so you can send a copy to Director Fury per Captain Rogers’ request.

You did everything that was required of you to do and then some.

On your days off, you would sometimes spend your time working on your old clunker of a truck. Tony gave you full access to his equipment; there was a bit of a workshop above the parking garage, you moved your pickup and set to work.

~~

On other occurrences, you would just relax with a cool bottle of soda, watching tv/movie in your _Nightmare Before Christmas_ pajamas and wearing your glasses.

You were a very down-to-earth gal and Bucky was smitten; you had seen him at his best and worst times.

~~

_It was around midnight when you heard loud moaning and crying that woke you up from a restful sleep. You knew what was happening: Bucky was having a nightmare._

_Steve told you that he was prone to have them but hasn’t had any in a while; they sort of just “happen,” as he would put it._

_You pulled the covers from your body, put your glasses on, got up from your bed, and headed out the door to see Steve standing in the hallway._

_You slowly walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, scaring him a bit. “Y/N, what are you doing up? Go back to bed.” He said calmly to you._

_“Is Bucky having a nightmare?” You ask him as he goes to open his friends’ door._

_“Yes; and from the sounds of it, it looks pretty bad.”_

_You stand there in sadness for your friend, deciding that you should do it. “Let me go in. I’ve dealt with this type of thing before.”_

_“But you’ve never dealt with a super soldier-” Steve says before you cut him off._

_“It doesn’t matter! He needs to be woken up calmly and gently. I can do this. Just stay outside the door and if anything happens, I’ll call for you.” You say to him. He begrudgingly nods and watches you go through the door, leaving a small crack._

_You walk in to see Bucky tossing and turning on the bed. Your heart aches to see him in such a state._

_Walking over to him silently, you sit beside him as he sleeps; you place your hand on his shoulder gently, calling out his name softly, trying to nudge him awake._

_“Bucky, wake up please. Yer safe; no one is going to hurt you anymore.” You say to him softly, nudging him awake._

_When he does, he shoots straight up and he’s on you in seconds; his metal arm goes straight for your throat, but you catch it before it meets your skin._

_“James. I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to help you. Focus on the sound of mah voice.” You say to him, your muscles straining to keep his metal arm at bay. “You’re okay now, yer safe.” You say to him softly, caressing his cheek with your free hand._

_After feeling your skin on his, he blinks a few times; a stray tear escapes as he looks at you. You wipe it with your thumb after you let go of his metal appendage._

_“Y/N?” Bucky says in a hoarse voice. “I’m so-”_

_“Shhhh, shhhh. It’s alright, shuga’. It’s alright. Yer safe.” You say to him sofly, cradling him to your bosom as he calms down, rocking his body back and forth as he cries._

_Steve sees the entire thing before he leaves, having a newfound respect for you._

~~

Bucky relives the memory, looking at you with a respectful and loving smile as you glide across the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

He’s watching you from the living room, just admiring you from afar. It was peaceful when you were around.

That was until Sam and Steve decided to ruin it.

“You like her, don’t you?” Sam piped up, teasingly.

“Keep your voice down!” Bucky quietly yells, checking to see if you heard. You were wearing your earbuds, so hopefully you couldn’t hear the conversation.

“Buck, you’ve been pining after her for _weeks_. Go ask her out!” Steve says, trying to encourage him. “The worst thing she could do is say ‘no.’”

“Not you too, you little punk.” Bucky says, coving his eyes with his flesh hands, trying to stifle his blushing.

“Dude, if you don’t ask her out, I’m pretty sure that the Maximoff kid will.” Sam stated to him matter-of-factly. That made Bucky shoot his eyes to him, Sam having a smug look on his face.

Bucky let out a sigh of defeat, getting up on his feet; Sam and Steve were pushing him forwards, so he could start walking, making Bucky swat their hands away.

He slowly walked towards the kitchen, leaning forwards on the island; He coughed into his flesh hand, hoping to catch your attention. It did of course, but now he didn’t know what to say.

“Oh, hai shuga’! Ya need somethin’.” You say to him with a bright smile.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

“N-no. No, no, no. I’m good, thank you.” He said, coughing into his hand and scratching the back of his head.

“Okay. Just tell me if ya need somethin’.” You say, going to go back to what you were doing.

“I-I was wondering,” Bucky started to say as you turned around to face him again. “You don’t have to, b-but I was wondering, if-if you wanted to…” _This was so much easier in the 40s_ he thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“If I wanted to, what?” You ask, walking over to face him.

Bucky was _really_ nervous, he started to blush a bit harder and re-adjusting his shirt. “If wanted to go out… with me… on a date?”

That made your eyes widen like saucers, but it made you giggle at how nervous he was. This was clearly not the man you heard from your Grandpa Dum Dum.

You place a hand in his metal one, smiling up to him.

“Bucky, I would _love_ to go out on a date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more or if you want your writings featured on my blog, please go to:  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a grueling week, you finally go on your date with Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the longest chapter of the series. I was contemplating making this chapter 2 pt, but I decided against it.

[Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmpV6F-prQt0&t=MzgwMGQ4YzZlNDMwZmZhMWQ3NzRjNDg3NDY0ODNiZTBjZmFhMjYzZSxCZ1JKSU9wag%3D%3D&b=t%3A7wK-zsxPoIbSqQsZfTXBkA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-panda-writes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177101270256%2Fsouthern-charm-chapter-4&m=1) // [Dance Routine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dzdi8yqDWmCk&t=MGJmMGFkNDBiOTUyYTQzNjYwOTVkYTM4ZTdmOGZmODdhMzNjNGY5MCxCZ1JKSU9wag%3D%3D&b=t%3A7wK-zsxPoIbSqQsZfTXBkA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-panda-writes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177101270256%2Fsouthern-charm-chapter-4&m=1) // [Footloose vers.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEcuPdQlsbDY&t=ZmRmYjc4NzAxZjBkMTc2MmY4Mzc1ZDcyYTkwM2FhMWU0YjNmNTlmOCxCZ1JKSU9wag%3D%3D&b=t%3A7wK-zsxPoIbSqQsZfTXBkA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthe-panda-writes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177101270256%2Fsouthern-charm-chapter-4&m=1)

* * *

After Bucky asked you out, it took a little over a week to be able to get some time off. It was the same for him as well; after he had asked you out, the next day he was assigned for a mission.

You both understood that you both had jobs to do, so there was no discourse between you and him.

During that time, you were _swamped_ with work: making schedules, preparing interviews, preparing for the next debriefing, all of it. By the time your time off came close, you were relieved.

You had decided, per Bucky’s request, to have your date at a horse ranch that was in upstate New York. You texted Bucky (as he texted you prior) to wear casual clothes for the date (casual shirt, jeans, boots).

He had originally wondered why, but he just figured to just roll with it.

After he returned to the tower and after the debriefing, he went straight to bed, anxiously waiting for the next day.

~~

The night passed by quickly as Bucky woke from his slumber around eight-ish. As he got up in only his sweatpants, he didn’t notice that you were in the kitchen also as he made himself a cup of coffee.

“Good mornin’ Bucky!” You say to him happily as you sip your coffee as well.

“Mornin’ doll.” Bucky replied with a smile. You just smiled more at the nickname he gave you. “I’m really excited for our date today.” He tells you as he leans against the counter.

“Me too!” you say to him, Bucky seeing your dimples as you smile. “Just be ready in a few hours, maybe around ten so we can be there by noon.” You till him, taking another sip of your coffee.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asks out of curiosity.

“It’s ah surprise!” You say to him as you cock your eyebrow teasingly. “Just be ready by ten. Dress casually!!” You tell him after pouring the last bit of coffee in the sink and leaving the mug there as well.

All Bucky could do is just smile at your antics. He couldn’t wait till ten.

~~

After 2 hours of getting ready, you finally emerge from your room; you curled your hair, making sure your highlights showed through your Y/H/C hair. You were also wearing Y/F/C flannel, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow; you had tucked it into your skinny jeans, covering some of the ruffle with one of your belts that had a buckle, and wearing your lucky red boots.

As you walk down the hallway towards the living area, the heels of your boots signifying your presence.

Once Bucky saw you, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his chin almost hit the floor. He was pretty sure that some of the male members of the team were the same way.

“ _Wow._ ” He says as he takes a breath. “Now I just feel underdressed.” He says jokingly.

“ _Nah!_ You look fine!” You tell him, brushing off his side comment. He was wearing his red Henley, slim fit jeans that shaped his thick thighs, and his steel-toed boots. “Ya ready?” you asked excitedly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, doll.” Bucky said as he stepped aside, allowing you to take the lead to the elevator.

The last thing you guys heard was the other members of the team making catcalls at you both.

~~

You allowed Bucky to drive your pickup to your destination, since you were the one giving the directions. On your way there, Bucky would always ask where you were heading, and you always responded, “It’s a surprise!”

Other than that, he would ask about your life down south and you would answer as truthfully as you could.

Time seemed to be going by as you reached your destination in record time.

“What’re we doin’ here, doll?” Bucky asked, confused.

“ _We_ ,” you start as you grab something from the tool box of your pickup. “are going horse-back riding.”

After you had said that, you placed something on top of his head: it was your brothers rancher hat, also known as a cowboy hat.

Bucky just laughed as he realized what you put on his head, re-adjusting it and seeing that you put yours on as well.

“It’s been a while since I’ve ridden a horse, doll.” Bucky says flustering a bit as you grabbed his flesh hand and led him towards the stables.

“You’ll be fine! Ah have faith you’ll do great!” You said back to him.

As you both reached the stables, Bucky’s face scrunched up in disgust because of the smell.

“Jeezus! It smells like shit in here!” He complained as he tried to waft the smell away.

“Well, yer only half right, shuga’.” You laugh as you both see horses in front of you. “Go ahead and pick a horse, were gonna be goin’ on a two-hour trail when our guide gets here.”

As you left to pick out your own horse, Bucky was nervous to choose his. As he said before, it’s been a while since he’s ridden a horse; he’s just afraid to scare it or hurt it.

You sense his nervousness, reassuring him and instructing him to approach quietly and slowly.

He did as you instructed, the horse nudging into his metal palm as his flesh hand stroked its long neck. He had gained the creatures trust, putting a smile on his face as he began to lead it out of the stables by the reigns.

Once you were both outside, your guide introduced themselves and then mounted their horse. You mounted yours with ease; Bucky, on the other hand, was another story.

Let’s just say it took him a few tries until he was able to mount his horse.

After you both settled onto your beasts, your guide led you both on the trail. Bucky had never been happier and at peace in his entire life.

~~

After they spent the last 2 hours on the trail, riding their horses, Bucky was a bit saddle-sore. You got on him about it, but he just brushed it off. He definitely wouldn’t mind going riding again.

Since the day is still young, you both decided to go and grab a bite to eat; the owners of the ranch said there was a Country Music Bar/Restaurant town the way, twenty minutes from there. You both decided to head there to have dinner.

Upon arrival, Bucky was a gentleman through and through; he helped you out of the car, offered his arm and opened the door of the restaurant for you. You were quite flattered by the gesture, making a comment saying that people aren’t as chivalrous nowadays.

“That’s cause they choose not to, doll.” Bucky said as they entered the building to be greeted by a hostess.

“How many?” she asked nicely, smiling to you both.

“Two, please.” You said, placing your arm in Bucky’s again. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully at the gesture.

“Of course. Do you want a seat at the bar, booth or table?” The hostess asked, before escorting. You both said table at the same time, making you giggle; the hostess just smiled again and began to escort you to your table.

Since you were inside, you got a great view of the dance floor they had on the lower level. The place was a bit dark on the inside, but it was to be expected since it had a bar.

The hostess led you to a table closer to the dance floor. They didn’t have much tables on the upper level, so they sat you at a small table a few feet from the open space.

You both settled down on your table when your waiter comes to take your order.

“Are there any band playin’ tonight?” You asked after the waiter wrote your order down.

“I think a band is playing a couple line dancing songs.” The waiter said with a small smile.

“They are?” Bucky asks in wonder. He has no idea how to line dance, but it would be a great show to see.

“Awright!” You say excitedly as the waiter goes to deliver your order.

After a couple songs, you and Bucky just chatted, ate and drank, enjoying each other’s company and having a great time.

While you ate, the band also took a break until they started a song you enjoyed so much: they started to play _Fake ID_ by Big n’ Rich.

“Oh. Mah. God! I love this song! Ya wanna dance??” You ask excitedly as you see some people go into the dance floor.

“No, no! You go! I’ll watch!” Bucky yelled through the hoots and hollers.

You didn’t need to be told twice as you went to the dance floor as the song started:

 _Hey, I've been driving all over the town_  
On my cellphone wearin' it out  
And I finally tracked you down

 _Hey, everybody says you're the man_  
The final piece to my master plan  
You got my world in the palm of your hand

 _Well I know that you got it_  
Come on and just sell it  
Got the cash up in my pocket  
You know I gotta get it

 _Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_  
There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see  
I got my money and you got what I need  
Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID

After the first chorus started, Bucky just saw a different side of you; his eyebrows shot up as you swayed your hips to the beat of the music.

He definitely liked this side of you.

 _Hey, don't even think about tellin' me no_  
It's only twenty minutes 'till the show  
Hey mister turn it over let's go

 _No, I ain't gonna need a receipt_  
Just make sure that it looks like me  
So the bouncer don't call the police

 _And don't tell my daddy_  
Stole the keys to his caddy  
Don't dilly dally  
I gotta get the hell out of this alley

 _Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_  
There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see  
I got my money and you got what I need  
Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID

_Here's my money, now get out of my way  
Gonna push my luck right up to the stage_

When that part of the chorus ended, you did a fuckin’ _backflip_ and continued to dance the routine! Bucky didn’t expect that and because of it, he put his hands through his hair as the patrons clapped and cheered.

 _Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_  
There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see  
I got my money and you got what I need  
Hey mister, hey mister

 _Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_  
There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see  
I got my money and you got what I need  
Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID

 _Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_  
There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see  
I got my money and you got what I need  
Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
Hey mister, hey mister

As the last of the lyrics ended the song, the crowd roared with applause; everyone that was dancing the routine patted your back and gave you high-fives. You just laughed and smiled through the entire time as you made your way back to Bucky; your hair was all over the place as you tried to attempt to fix it before returning to your date.

Bucky was already standing, cheering and clapping for you as you returned; you gave him a hug and he returned it. The cheering died down after the next song started to play; you both took this as your que to leave and head back home.

“How in the hell did you learn those moves, Y/N?!” Bucky asked you excitedly as you both entered your pickup.

You just laughed at his question, still a bit tired from dancing as Bucky drove you both back to Avengers Tower. “A girls’ gotta keep ‘erself occupied while her ‘er brothers did guy stuff.” You explained, still smiling and laughing. “I’m just gonna wonder when the rest o’ the team is gonna react if they see that on the internet.”

“They’d be very impressed as I am.” Bucky said, looking at you as he drove, keeping one hand on the wheel.

“Well, Ah’m glad you had a good time, Buck.” You said as you laid your head on the back of your seat.

“I had a great time, Y/N.” Bucky said, placing his flesh hand on yours (since his metal hand was on the wheel). “I’d love to take you out again.” He said, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles.

“I’d hafta check mah schedule, but Ah’d love that too.” You said to him with a sweet smile.

Bucky just smiled back, thinking about the next time he would take you out the entire trip back to the tower.

~~~~~

Once you’ve arrived back, you and Bucky walk hand-in-hand inside; Steve was waiting on you both as you entered the common area.

“I see that the date went well.” Steve said suggestively to you both, but Bucky knew it was directed at him.

“It went great, but now I’m just a bit tuckered out; Imma go hit the sack.” You said to them both as you reluctantly let go of Bucky’s hand. “I really had a great time, James. I can’t wait fer next time.” You say to him, placing a small peck on his cheek. “Good night. ‘Night Steve.” You said as you left to rest for the night.

“Goodnight, doll.” Bucky said to you, making you smile as you left.

“ _‘I can’t wait fer next time.’_ ” Steve imitates you to mock his best friend playfully; that ends him being pushed playfully by said best friend as he smiled.

“Don’t try to talk southern, punk. It doesn’t suit you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks/hits on this story! Next chapter will be up soon! For more info or if you wanna ask me about this story, go to my writing blog:  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been at Avengers Tower little over Six months, the air becoming chilly due to winter approaching. You want to go forward in your relationship with Bucky, but you are worried about how he feels about you. Bucky feels the same, wanting to ask you to be his girl and go steady with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had added gifs to this to help with the story, but I have no idea how to add them on. So if you wanna see the gifs, go to my writing blog:  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com

After your first date, you and Bucky can’t seem to keep your eyes off each other! You are in the state of bliss because he is such a cutie, you can’t keep him out of your mind.

He isn’t helping in the matter either; sneaking touches that light your skin on fire, him putting his arm around you when you guys sit together on the couch and whispering sweet nothings in your ear, making you go red in the face.

Some of the girls you work with, along with Natasha and Wanda, continuously tease you to no end because you caught the eye of the ex-HYDRA assassin. Your family were no different.

~Flashback~

_You were Skyping your family to tell them about your experience so far in the tower and in the Big Apple, telling about the Avengers as well; they were excited when you told them you met the leader of the Howling Commandos._

_“What’s he like?” Your little brother, Harley, asks in excitement._

_“He’s everything the textbooks say he is and more. It’s a pleasure ta get ta know ‘im personally.” You say to him with a small smile._

_“Is Barnes there too?” your father asks in curiosity. You nod, your face becoming flushed at the thought of him. “What’s he like?”_

_“He’s…. diffr’nt. He often shows what he was like in the forties, but ah think all the time they spent, using him and torturing him, it changes him.” You explain to him, your brain wondering off into space. “He’s a real sweetheart. It’s hard to tell if he was a man in pain.”_

_“Seems yer quite smitten with ‘im, hun.” Your mother points out suggestively._

_“OOOOoooOOOOhhhh!!!” Your brothers tease through the screen. You just try to hush them, trying to hide your blush the best way you can._

_“Boys, cut it out.” Your father said sternly, making your brothers stop. No doubt to tease you later, but stopped for right now._

_“Thanks, daddy.”_

_“Don’t mention it pumpkin.” Your father says after telling your brothers to go do some yardwork. “So, about Barnes: has he taken you out on a date yet?”_

_“DAD!!” You yell in embarrassment, hiding your face in your hands._

_“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then?”_

_“I guess… He saw me dance.” You confess, scratching your arms nervously._

_“Was he impressed?” Your mother asked in curiosity._

_“He said he was, but I’m not sure if I believe it.” You admit sadly._

_“You listen here, sweetheart. Any man would be crazy to not be with you.” You mother said sternly, but with encouragement._

_“Yer just sayin’ that cause yer mah mother.” You say to her sadly._

_“It counts more_ because _I’m your mother. I know you, you are the best person around and such a sweet girl to boot.” Your mother says with a loving smile._

_“Thanks mom..” you say to her with a happy smile._

~End Flashback~

With that thought in your head, you just went on to doing what you do best.

Today was one of your days off, which didn’t happen too often. You didn’t want to go anywhere, so you just lounged around in your great-great grandfather’s sweater with your hair up in a messy bun, sleeping shorts, socks and your nerd glasses.

Music was playing from a radio perched up on the counter in the kitchen; it was playing some classics from the later 70s, early 80s songs and _[Old Time Rock and Roll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoaAb5MnKtY)_  by Bob Seger started playing.

You decided to just slide out in the clothes you were wearing like Tom Cruise did in _Risky Business_. Though you weren’t wearing a button up, but the feeling was the same.

Once you slid out, you began to lip sync to the song using your hairbrush as a mic, completely oblivious that Bucky, Natasha, Wanda and Sam were in the living room.

You didn’t care, you loved the classics and just did it.

You just continuing to lip sync, everyone just enjoying the show you were putting, you even added a few twirls and more modern dance moves. When the guitar solos played, you pretended to play air guitar.

The others were just laughing and giggling at your antics; they enjoyed things like this, even though most of them didn’t have the courage to do _this_ in front of the team.

By the time the song ended, you were a bit out of breath and the guys just applauded.

“Nice dance moves, Y/N!” Sam yelled with a big smile.

“Thank you, thank you! I’ll be here all week!” You laughed, standing next to Bucky for support.

“I haven’t had a good laugh in a while, so thanks girl!” Nat said with a smile.

“Yer welcome!” You said, going in for a hug, Natasha accepting gratefully.

“You shoulda seen her when we went out to dinner. She can really cut a rug.” Bucky said with a bit of his forties slang and Brooklyn accent.

“Ya’know. We should all go out dancin’ sometime! I can show you a few moves to some line dances.” You say, arching one of your eyebrows suggestively.

“Nah. I have two left feet.” Sam said, trying to brush it off.

“Same here, doll.” Bucky said, scratching the back of his neck.

When he said that, his mind went to different places, wanting to try _different_ moves on you. Wanda picked up on this and she smiled suggestively.

“I think James would _love_ zhat you could teach him a few things, since he _was_ a dancer. Back in ze day I mean.” Wanda said as she walked away.

“Maybe he could show you a few of his moves. To ya’know, _teach_ each other.” Natasha said, catching on to what Wanda was suggesting.

Sam just walked, Natasha dragging him away.

Bucky was just standing there, his face redder than the Henley he was wearing. He often wishes he didn’t know them.

“It’s fine, shuga’. They’re just messin’ ‘round an’ all.” You say to him, giving him a hug for comfort. “ _But._ If yer up for it, just give me ah holler.” you tell him suggestively.

You go off back into your room, but you turn around and give him a quick peck on his cheek and scurring back to your room.

Bucky just stood there, dumbfounded. He placed a hand on his cheek, on the same spot where you kissed him.

It gave him the motivation to ask you out again, and hopefully, ask you to be his best girl.

~~~

The next day, you got back to work. Next month was October, so you were helping plan the Halloween costume party in the tower. You were taking a bit of a break when one of your co-workers approached you.

You really didn’t like him all that much; even though he was a blonde, strong jawed and broad shouldered, he was a bit rude and self-centered. You figured that if you ignore him, he would leave you alone.

It didn’t work out quite as you expected though. He still pestered you to go out with him, but he always made you feel uncomfortable. You hated to feel his eyes on you, which was often. You couldn’t really see him, but you knew it was him.

All he really wanted was to knock a new wedge into his bedpost; plus, you were a southern girl, so he thought you would be pretty easy.

He kept making moves at your and you were feeling uncomfortable by the minute.

Bucky saw this and he acted before his brain caught up.

He walked up to the both of you, excusing himself, then pressing his lips to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for the kudos/hits/comments on this series here Ao3 and the reblogs/likes on Tumblr! Sorry for taking so long in this chapter, new semester started a few weeks ago and I’ve been swamped with homework. Tag list is still open on Tumblr to those who want to be updated when the next chapter comes! I’m hoping to get to the steamy stuff in either the next chapter or two.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky kissed you in front of that jerk, you both have a lot to talk about afterwards; but since you are both shy around each other and super busy, it’s hard to find time. Thankfully, Tony Stark is throwing one of his famous parties for Halloween, so you spend most of your free time working on the costume to, hopefully, blow the super soldier away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY OCTOBER!! I’ve been wanting it to lead up to this for a while, so hopefully smut probably come in the next chapter! This was inspired by 221bshrlocked (tumblr) story Use Me (please read it, its SO GOOD)

[Original Pinup](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/315871103484690432/497023408643506177/pin-up-girl-on-plane-wing1940s.jpg)//[Grandmother's Photo](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/315871103484690432/498973654869344297/2018-10-08_17.29.40.jpg)

* * *

 

Its been a couple weeks since that day that Bucky kissed you in front of that jerk that was flirting with you. You still blush at the thought of it and what happen afterwards.

~~Flashback~~

_Once his lips met yours, your brain just fried. It has been a while since you have last been kissed by a male (besides your relatives) and you had no idea how to react._

_The guy that was flirting with you was just as confused._

_Your eyes were open wide for most of the time that Bucky was kissing you and by the time he pulled away, you had decided to close your eyes and wanted to kiss him back. Bucky pulled away before you had the chance to continue, but you chased his lips afterwards._

_Bucky just chuckled at the way you chased his kiss, rubbing your burning cheek with his flesh hand. When you opened your eyes, he saw that your pupils were dilated, enhancing your (e/c) eyes more._

_“Sorry to do that, dude, but I just wanted to talk to my girl. I noticed that she was a bit uncomfortable in  your presence.” Bucky said once he pulled away from you. You were still stuck in a daze, trying to figure out what the hell is going on._

_You got lost in the conversation when Bucky started to lead you out of the room. Thankfully it was just the guy and he went on his way to finish his job. He was a bit scared, probably of what Bucky said to him and just decided not to speak of it._

_When Bucky led you out of the room, you were kind of still in a daze; you weren’t pulled out of it until he snapped his fingers to grab your attention._

_“Huh? Wha? What didja say?” You asked, your face blushing in embarrassment._

_“I said that I’m sorry for doing that. I have no idea what came over me, but I was just tryna help out and that happened.” He said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment._

_“Oh… Thank you….” you say, shyly. Your body is hot and you just try to cool yourself off with your hands._

_“By the looks of it, you seemed to enjoy it.” Bucky said, a cocky smirk plastered on his face._

_“Well…. I-I-I… ummmm…” You try to get some words out when you heard your phone go off. Checking it, it was Pepper who was paging you. “I hafta go…. Thank you.”_

_“Don’t worry about it… we can talk about it later. But the main reason why I came over to you was to ask you…. If you wanted to… to go to the Halloween party with me as my date?” Bucky said, his face becoming flushed._

_“Ah’d love to!” You said to him, louder than you were supposed to. “Text me what you will be wearing so we can be similar! Ah gotta go!!”_

_You just ran down the hallway, Bucky just smiled as he saw you go._

~~End Flashback~~

Tonight’s the night of the party and you are just contemplating that you should wear what was sent to you. You had asked your mother weeks prior to help you out with a costume; she ended up sending an old pin up outfit that belonged to your great-great grandmother along with a picture of her wearing it to show what she looked like in.

_AH CAN’T BELIEVE SHE WORE THIS!!_ You thought as you pulled out the photo. You had no idea that your Grammy was a pin up model!

You had confidence that you would look amazing in this outfit, but you were going with BUCKY! He said that he was going to be wearing his old Howling Commando’s uniform; the curator of the Smithsonian said it was ok unless it wasn’t damaged when it was returned. You both texted each other, agreeing that you would both meet each other at the party, so it would be somewhat of a surprise.

You were just wiggin out over this when Wanda came in with Natasha.

“(Y/N), I can here your thoughts from across the building, what iz wrong?” Wanda asks, coming up to you placing a hand on your arm.

“It’s nothin’. Ah’m juss nervous as a bag of kittens is all.” you say, trying to smile, but they can both see through it.

“It’s okay to be nervous _dorogoy_ , but it’s just a party.” Nat said, coming up to stand in front of you.

“I know it’s just ah party, but I’m going with _Bucky_. That’s what’s ah’m nervous ‘bout.” You say before chuckling. “Well, _that_ , and that mah ma sent me this.” you said showing the picture of your Grammy.

“Who iz this?” Wanda said, taking a close look at the old photo. You tell them its your great-great grandmother and they just went slack jawed.

“Yea, that was me too. Bonus: she sent me the outfit too.”

When they heard that, Wanda squealed. “You HAVE to wear it! You don’t have any choice now!”

“She’s right ya’know. You are wearing it and nothing you say or do will change that.” Natasha said as she went the box to pull out the clothes and lay them out.

You just groan, but you are happy to have someone help you get into this instead of doing it alone.

~~~

A few hours later, you are done and ready to go. Wanda and Natasha left an hour ago to get dressed themselves, leaving you to finish your makeup. Once you were finished, you took a picture of yourself in the mirror to send to your mother.

Now it’s the moment of truth

~~

Bucky was waiting at the party for you, but he was a bit nervous that you wouldn’t show. He cleaned up a little bit; he shaved down the scruff and got his hair trimmed to a decent length.

He was fidgeting in the barstool he sat on, clutching a glass of scotch with his metal appendage, his leg jumping up and down in an anxious way.

“Buck, relax. She’ll be here!” Steve says, sensing his best friends distress.

“I know, I know; but Jeezus man. I kissed her and I’m just praying that I didn’t make it too awkward or ruin the relationship we have.” Bucky says, dragging his hand across his face, then placing his palm on his forehead.

“I’m pretty sure that it was pretty awkward, but from what you told me she just stood there in a daze. Pretty sure that she kinda- Whoa…” Steve’s train of thought was derailed when he saw what was coming through the door.

Bucky noticed this, turning on his barstool with his glass to his mouth, looking for what made Steve so quiet as took a sip of his scotch.

What he wasn’t expecting is to be seeing you dressed up as a 40s pin up girl. And this caused him to do a literal spit take.

~~

When you walked through the doors, you caught some people’s attention, but they went back to conversing with their friends. You gazed across the room, trying to spot Bucky or someone from the team.

That was when your eyes saw Steve; he was standing next to Bucky, whom was sitting on a bar stool with a drink in his hand.

You smiled, walking towards them when Bucky saw you, spitting up his drink and then gasping for air. When you saw this, you ran quickly as you could to his side, hoping you could help his breathing.

“Bucky, you awright, shuga’?” You said as you gently patted his back. You call the bartender for some water as Bucky was able to get his lungs to work again.

“(Y/N).. You look..” Steve spoke, raking his eyes over your form. “ _Amazing_!”

“Where were you able to get that outfit? You look like a girl on a poster I used to have on my bedroom wall!” Bucky asked out of curiosity.

“Funny thing is, it belonged to my Grammy! Who’da thunk that she was a pin up model way back when?!” You giggle at the look the boys made when you told them.

Over the next couple of minutes, you chatted with the rest of the team, but Bucky was just staring at you, to the point he was almost ogling you. You looked so amazing tonight, your painted lips smiling, hoping that he would have the chance to feel them again.

His mind wen to other places when his gaze went to your bare legs, long and tan. You were a sight to behold.

You were called on the stage by Tony, dressed a cowboy (typical) saying all the planning was you and that he is happy that he had hired you as an assistant.

“She is much more than my assistant, she helps everyone. It’s very admirable! She does everything she can and more, so give her a round of applause!” Tony cheered, the guests clapping, cheering and whistling. You gave him and Pepper a hug, them thanking you and telling you that you look amazing.

Looking around for Bucky, you didn’t see him amongst the guests, so you stepped down to search for him.

You found him outside on the launch pad of the tower, gazing upon the city lights. You just smiled at the sight, walking towards him, placing a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

“Howdy, soldier. Whatcha doin’ out here all by yer lonesome?” You asked, your southern accent showing through.

“Just came outside to get some air. You?” Bucky answered with a question.

“Ah juss wanted ta be outside with ah handsome Sergeant, thought he’d like tha company.” You said, bumping your shoulder against his.

As you lean against the railing, the lights of the city just sparkle against the night sky. “The view is so beautiful from up here.” You say as you gaze at the city.

“Yea… it is.” Bucky says, but he’s not looking at the sparkling lights.

You turn to look at him, only to see that he was already staring at you. You could see the lights reflecting of his azure eyes, his pupils becoming thick in his eyes.

He leans closer to you as you turn towards him; he caresses your face in his flesh hand, rubbing his thumb across your plump bottom lip.

He begins to lean in close, but stops a breath away from you; you can feel his breath on your lips, making face catch fire.

“Tell me that this is okay. If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.” Bucky whispers against your lips.

After a few seconds of silence, you close the gap between you and kiss him full on the mouth. He can taste the desire behind it, kissing you back with the same passion you are.

“Ah I don’t want you to stop..” You say breaking away for a second, but his lips are back on you in an instant.

His body is pinning you to the railing, his metal appendage on your hips, bringing your body close as it can get to his.

After a few more minute of the heavy make-out session, Bucky pulls away to kiss your jaw and neck.

“Why don’t we go to a more private setting..?” He asks, his lips kissing your pulse point and nipping on your skin.

You can’t give your answer because he is literally taking your breath away, gasping and moaning until he pulls away. You both just look at each other, staring into each others eyes. His eye were dilated with desire for your answer.

“ _Okay…_ ” you say as you gasp for air.

That was all Bucky needed when he grabbed your glove covered hand and lead you out of the party and to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be put on a tag list on tumblr, please check out my writing blog:   
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
